


Midterm, aka Self-Care Comes in Many Forms

by TheDruidIsIn



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994), Horror Fandom, Slasher Fandom - Fandom
Genre: (That Is Also Real Sex), (sort of), But in his own unique way, Caring Freddy Krueger, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demon/Human Relationships, Dirty Talk, Dream Demon, Dream Manipulation, Dream Sex, Established Relationship, Exhausted MC, Exhausted OC, Exhibitionism, F/M, Female Character of Color, Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship (Technically), Shapeshifting, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slight body horror if you squint, Vaginal Sex, in which Freddy is actually surprisingly a good boyfriend, yes you read that correctly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDruidIsIn/pseuds/TheDruidIsIn
Summary: Midterms can be stressful and sleep-depriving. There’s relieving stress, and then there’s relieving stress with him. OR: in which an exhausted MC falls asleep during a midterm and Freddy is there to help.
Relationships: Freddy Krueger/Main Character, Freddy Krueger/Original Character(s), Freddy Krueger/Original Female Character(s), Freddy Krueger/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Midterm, aka Self-Care Comes in Many Forms

**Author's Note:**

> This Freddy may come off as far less naughty than some of the other versions in shorts I've written, but he's still Freddy.

…

Midterm, aka Self-Care Comes in Many Forms

…

_The rapture in the dark puts me at ease_   
_The blind eye of the storm_

...

I tried not to fall asleep during my midterm. I truly, _desperately_ tried not to, but I did, and there was Freddy, waiting for me. I only had a moment to blink tiredly at him before stumbling into his arms. His concern was immediate. He carefully brushed my hair away from my face with his gloveless hand. “Oh, doll, you don’t look so hot.”

I rolled my eyes. “Thanks,” I retorted dryly.

He chuckled, morphing our surroundings until his favorite bedroom, mine, came into view. He set me gently onto my bed and took a moment to survey me, his lips tugging into a frown. His blue eyes roved over the purple bruising underneath my own, my pallid complexion compared to the usually warm undertones of my tawny skin, and the slightly more pronounced point to my chin that indicated I’d lost a bit of weight. “You’re not sleeping and eating properly.”

I squirmed uncomfortably, mumbling, “You knew that.” I meant the sleeping part—my distinct lack of dreams had to be obvious.

“I didn’t think it was this bad, doll, and now you’re too tired to take your midterm.”

“I just need a little sleep.” I shrugged, looking away from him, but he gently brought my gaze back to him with his fingers on my chin.

“You need more than that, doll.” He bent down to kiss me, pushing my knees apart to get closer to me.

I knew where things would go if I let them, and I wanted that, but— “What about my exam?”

Freddy raised an eyebrow. “You know better than anyone that I can make as much or as little time pass inside a dream as possible. You can rest here—get fucked here—for hours that are all seconds or minutes in your world.”

I felt myself immediately getting wet when he reminded me that I could very easily enjoy hours of sex without losing time to it. The causal way he talked about fucking me always aroused me. Freddy was just….so vulgar in a way I appreciated. My heartbeat quickened and I felt myself blushing slightly, trying not to appear too eager. Freddy knew me, though. His wicked grin widened into a sensual smirk. “My, my,” he purred. “Is there something you want, doll?”

I discovered a while ago that it aroused him just as much if I were upfront with him. “I want to be fucked,” I told him honestly. “And it’s all your fault.”

He chuckled, running his hand over my side until he could fondle my breast. “Is that so?”

“Yes.”

He leaned in to nip at my neck as he pressed his hardness against the already-noticeable damp spot growing on my crotch. “Then I guess I’ll have to correct that, won’t I?”

In the blink of an eye we were naked, his cock tip hovering between my swollen pussy lips but not penetrating any further. He made a show of removing his killing glove, then grabbed both of my wrists and pinned them above my head. His image flickered, changing so that he regained his human appearance, blue eyes positively devilish. He bent us backward until I lay flat, then trailed kissed from my mouth, down my chin and throat, toward my breasts. He took my nipple carefully between his teeth, dragging them over it roughly without biting down on it. “Do you want my tongue first?”

He wanted to know how much foreplay I wanted.

I bit my lip, looking at the dark haze of lust in his eyes. My clit twitched. “No. Fuck me, Freddy, please. I want your cock.”

His lust flared and he entered me then without warning, feeding in as much cock as I could literally take. I screamed and thrashed on his cock, a cock he could make as thick and as long as he wanted, so _of course_ he did. I didn’t know its original size, and I didn’t care. All I could think about was his girth in that moment, the delicious way it filled me and bit so deeply inside of me that I teetered on the verge of discomfort and immense pleasure. We could see the outline of him moving within me, bulging against the skin of my stomach. He spread my legs as far as possible to get better access, not caring when they were nearly yanked out of their normal range. If we had been in the waking world he might be dislocating my hips, and it would be painful if he did. Here my legs could widen to obscene proportions without injury or discomfort. He set a brutal, pounding pace, his thrusts savage as nearly all of his shaft, gleaming with my fluids, emerged only to be rammed back into me.

His fingers dug into my hips in a way that I knew would leave bruises, and he thrust with such force that I knew I would have trouble walking in the waking world. I couldn’t stifle my moans or the requests to fuck me harder and faster. Freddy was more than willing to comply, the impact of him making my breasts bounce obscenely, an effect that only tripled with the visible bulge of his cock straining against my skin and the sounds that came from his thrusts. I panted harshly, flush with pleasure as my first orgasm hit. “Can any human man fuck you this way?”

“Ngh—no,” I managed to gasp.

Freddy grinned. “I didn’t think so.” He opened his mouth, his tongue emerging as far longer than should be possible, thick and forked. He pressed it experimentally to my clit and I arched away from the bed with such force that I would have torn away from him without his enhanced strength. “Lay still for Freddy,” he purred, rubbing his tongue against my clit with more vigor.

I threw my head back and screamed again as I came, my muscles twitching as I hovered so close to orgasm. I knew what got him off though. “You love being able to fuck me anywhere at any time, don’t you? Like the fact that I’m in the middle of taking my midterm and no one knows I’m taking your cock in front of them. That you’ll fill me with your seed and I’ll have to walk around with it dripping out of my cunt until I get back to my apartment. Most of it will end up in my panties but some of it might drip down my thighs. I wonder if anyone will notice me leaking cum…”

As much as I said it to undo Freddy, the thought turned me on as well, to the point that I felt myself coming a split second before he pinned my hips down for his most vicious thrusts yet, spilling into me with wave after wave of his orgasm washing through him. The amount quickly became too much, and as he continued to fuck me, it leaked out around his cock to coat our thighs and smear onto our lower stomachs and pubes. He finally collapsed onto me, panting almost as much as I did despite the fact that he didn’t really _need_ to breathe at all. “God fucking damnit woman,” he hissed. “You know me too well.”

I chuckled. “Good.”

He growled, but all that happened was that he withdrew, releasing a tide of spilled seed that immediately seeped onto my inner thighs to join the rest, staining my labia as well. “Rest.” He gathered my body to his with one arm and drug me into the center of the bed, where he let go of me. He curled into my side, throwing an arm around my waist. “Go to sleep. Resting here will make you feel better when you wake up. I’ll watch your exam time so you don’t lose more than five minutes.”

I immediately complied, snuggling into his sweaty chest as it regained its typical burned appearance. “Thank you, Freddy,” I murmured into his skin, dropping a kiss there.

He huffed fondly as he raked a few fingers through my hair with as much gentleness as he could muster. “You’re welcome, doll. Knock ‘em dead.”


End file.
